A Healing Wound
by Neft22
Summary: This goes to my other story, Set before Percy and Pyrros are born. This is how Hestia and Chaos met.


**Hestia's POV**

I decided I would visit my brother, Poseidon. He has met this interesting clear sighted mortal. Let's just say head over heels is not the correct term for him.

I've been down; the sacrifices have been fairly weak lately. Now I don't mind not getting one because as the hearth I get five percent of the power.

See our power doesn't come from sacrifices; we just gain more excessive power if we get one. But with me having no more followers my powers have dwindled dramatically.

I'm actually on the verge of losing all my domain powers. I wouldn't fade and I would get them back over time. But how would you feel if you lost something precious to you.

Hope is a wonderful attribute. I have hoped that I am going to be alright. Just the worst case scenario is I will lose my domains for a while.

When I arrived I did not expect it to be empty. I know the only good thing about being this weak. I can take a god's blessing. Which my brother gave me. Poseidon is a really nice man, more decent than the rest of them. Hades isn't nice but is a gentleman.

So I decided to sit by the overly large hearth that sat in between the two thrones. After sitting here for a while I decided brother wasn't going to be here for few hours at best.

As I started to get up there was a very large light, in it I saw my brother and another man, and there was something off about him. His aura was beautiful. Black with white dots and dark red static shocks, like lightning on miniature. There was something about it that radiated positivity. It was like a crazy attraction that I could just barely control.

I just noticed I was staring and so was he; I peeled my gaze from him probably blushing like a fool.

"Thanks again" My brother was cut off by the man clearing is throat nodding his head towards me. As soon as Poseidon saw me he got a huge smile on his face. "Hestia! I want you to meet Chaos! Yes the creator, he's actually been a friend for some time."

I said something along the lines of "Phswt whut?" I know really intelligent I know. Chaos stifled a laugh it got me to smile. I haven't felt like this in days. "Oh yeah Chaos if you want to know more about the outside world of earth, ask Hestia to take you on a tour. She is one of the ones that spends the most of her time out there."

"I would very much love to see what this world has come too." He smiled at me, "I would be more than happy to show you. What would you like to see?" I decided I would change my form to a twenty-four year old. More modern clothing as well. Running around in a red and brown dress in November isn't a good idea. I decided with some winter clothing.

My brother had this goofy smile on his face. "Awesome, double date, Me and sally at the boardwalk a few miles away from Montauk." I went wide-eyed; I didn't have time to protest he just flashed away.

"Did he just…" Chaos smirked, "I believe he did. Lets just go and get this over with." He sighed, He looked like something is bothering him. "Whats wrong?" The words came out before I could even start them.

"Oh nothing, just my daughter might be joining us." I raised eyebrows at that. But it didn't really shock me that he has kids. I nodded to him, "Oh no you don't understand, she's... whats the correct word. Bah, crazy, hyper, short-tempered, rash, and funny all at once." I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer as he reached the end of his list.

"So should we go? Or leave him in the dust?" I held out my hand in response, he took it as we walked to the hearth. Once there the flames shot up as we jumped through. We arrived by my brother who was with his mortal lover.

"Lady Hestia, Poseidon was just telling me that you would join us." She has a wonderful smile. The shadows rose around, "Jayci knock it off, Just because she's clear sighted doesn't mean you can use your powers around her." Sally and Poseidon looked shocked. Finally a girl with red hair and sky blue eyes stepped out of the shadows, she had a giant grin stuck to her face.

She suddenly pointed at me. "You break my daddy's heart I will make Tartarus seem like the isles of the blest." I just noticed I was still holding Chaos' hand. He squeezed it, I nodded to her. "Jayci, behave..." She gave him a giant smile, while walking up she glanced between us. "So what exactly is going on here."

Poseidon answered "Okay so apparently the young lady Jayci there is Chaos' daughter. Who assumes my sister and Chaos are an item. Which between you and me I was hoping for. They would make a perfect couple." Sally nodded in agreement. "You mister, I'm going to keep an eye on you." Jayci was pointing at Poseidon who paled.

Me and Jayci busted up laughing. We stopped and looked at each other. I couldn't help but smirk as we walked to the boardwalk. Ahead of the others, she went ahead and told me "My dad hasn't fallen in love in centuries." Her eyes fell a little and un-focused.

"He hasn't been allowed on earth since the council of primal's broke apart because of Gaia. Me and Ressilla my other sister always jump at the chance to take over for him for a while. We just want him to be happy. He has been miserable since Erebus changed everything."

She sighed "My dad shifted him into the void for his arrogance. When our planets was

destroyed he save his children. Were waiting until he can reform the council of primal's again hoping he will find someone to make him happy. I'm amazed he took a liking to you; But I wouldn't mind you as a mother." I blushed at the comment. "Not trying to bring you down or nothing, but you're close to fading aren't you?" I wash shocked she noticed.

"Sadly yes, the only reason I'm still around is because of the few actual family's left in the world of gods and demigods. Seeing as I am no longer an Olympian I cannot draw strength from mortals." She looked saddened, "Don't worry me and Ressilla will be sure you make it. You may not feel it or see it. But you two have an aura of love and attraction. Just wait about thirteen years. Here in about a few weeks you will be the happiest goddess on Olympus." I smiled at her, the others seemed to catch up.

Chaos grabbed my hand, I couldn't help the blush creeping to my face. I don't know what she meant or if she was serious about helping me stay around. But I decided that if these were going to be my last months around I was going to be happy at least. To Hades with my oath, I will at least commit myself to someone who would do the same.

I looked around me at the smiling faces. Poseidon and Sally side by side, with his arm on her shoulder. Jayci with a hand on her hip smirking at me. Chaos squeezed my hand, I returned it and a smile graced his face and his eyes lit up.

"So what first?" Jayci asked changing her form of that of a ten-year old. She glared at Chaos. "Daddy..." she said in a warning voice Chaos chuckled at her. I have to admit she was cute she turned to look at me.

"Oh please sweetheart you would look odd calling someone your own age daddy." Sally pointed out, Poseidon and I nodded while smiling. "Exactly!" Was all that Chaos said. She huffed while walking over to Chaos kicking him in the leg. He let go of my hand, although it didn't stay lonely for long because Jayci grabbed it. Chaos was hopping on one foot repeating ow.

Poseidon laughed at his friend. Chaos walked over to Jayci and tickled her. Once they were done and getting strange looks from the mortals around us Jayci pointed something out to us. "I'm hungry..."

Sally laughed and pointed about fifteen feet diagonally from us. It was a diner on the boardwalk. We walked over to it and went in. "So Poseidon, why would you want to come here? I thought these things dirty the ocean?" She asked with a smirk, Jayci and Chaos looked at the menu. I listened to Sally and Poseidons conversation. Although Poseidon pointed something out rather quickly.

"My dear Sally, out of the whole time you have been at Montauk have you ever seen any trash in the ocean?" She shook her head No. Poseidon got a giant grin on his face, "That is because this is the cleanest boardwalk company in all of the united states. They even have marine biolgists for the ares they are at, they help out and keep the marine life healthy. It's the places that I don't have to worry about."

She nodded understanding, a waitress came up and asked us what we wanted. I was the one to rattle off what everyone wanted. She took the menus and walked off. Chaos gasped touched the table. It suddenly turned into viewport with multiple windows of demigods.

I noticed one boy with a hurricane surrounding him in a fight with Hyperion. Then in another there was... no it can't be. "Gaia... Kronos..." Poseidon mumbled, suddenly the one with Gaia showed a boy with two swords in his hands. A giant smirk on his face with winds and water swirling around him. He radiated power, he turned towards us as if knowing we were here.

I saw his eyes were sea green, I looked over at Poseidon to see his mouth hanging open. I looked at the one he was staring at. A boy with purple flaming eyes in a tornado of fire holding to two axes. His aura crackled with red lightning and sparks. The waitress showed up with our drinks. I glanced at the table and it was gone.

Once she was gone Jayci held down a squeal. "Yay I get a brother!" She smiled, Poseidon still looked shocked. Sally was confused at what that was. "It was a view port. It shows what we want to see or what we picture." Chaos said, I was still shocked we haven't been able to do that since old times.

"That was.. our kids wasn't it?" Poseidon said. Chaos nodded, while Jayci looked overjoyed until she locked on my eyes. Her mouth dropped open while I set my drink down. "What? Whats wrong with you two?" Her lips formed a smirk, while Poseidon was glancing between me and Chaos. "Oh nothing we just saw the first child of Hestia." I blushed, I know by the red lightning that it could only be Chaos. I kissed him on the cheek which earned a giggle from Jayci and a laugh from my brother. "Well if he is ours how do you suppose we take care of him? There's no way I can take him to Olympus." Chaos rubbed his forehead.

Jayci looked like she had a brainstorm. "How about Ressilla? She's always complaining how bored she is. She can change her form and raise him for you. With a little help from yours truly of course." I smiled at her eagerness to help her brother. Even though she barely knows me she's willing to help.

"I don't mind, as long as he is safe." She smiled at me as if to say 'Well duh?'. Our food arrived and we couldn't stop talking about the boys. Until "Jayci you've known about this for a while haven't you?" She just smirked at her father while nodding.

After we ate and payed for everything, Jayci proceeded to annoy her father. I couldn't help but laugh at them. It was easy to tell that they have a bond that could never be broken. I guess after a while of being in that for her mind adapted to it. Acting like a normal ten year old. Or maybe it was an act for the mortals around, I don't know.

"Hestia." I turned around to my brother and walked over to him. "Yes?" He held a questioning look on his face. "What do you think of him?" I shook my head at him with a smile on my face. "I like him, maybe even more than like. But it takes time to place feelings like this. From what I see he has all the attributes I would look for in a lover."

Poseidon got a big smile on his face. "Excuse me, I mean no offense lady Hestia but aren't you a virgin goddess?" I smiled at her, "You can call me Hestia. I have been losing power as I cannot draw power from humans no more. In our world my influence is dying. I've lost almost all my powers. So I have come to the conclusion that if I am going to fade then I will do so happy. If me finding a man is what will make me happy then so be it." She had a sad smile on her face.

"I believe you will make it. Love can do anything." I couldn't help but glance between her and Poseidon. I heard a giggle and I turned around to see a blushing Chaos and Jayci giggling at her fathers face. We continued to the exit in an awkward silence.

"So what now?" Jayci finally asked with the awkward silence. "Well it's getting late why don't we call this a night." Chaos said, smirking at Jayci who finally got to change back into her preferred form.

Poseidon flashed off with Sally. Chaos squeezed my hand, Jayci disappeared into the shadows. "I have to go, Ressilla will get mad if I'm late. She's going to be bugging me about what happened." I nodded, he kissed me on the cheek. As he was about to to disappear for the second time today I couldn't stop my words. "Chaos." He became more visible, I took a breath and walked up to him.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. My arms snaked around his neck. He slid his under my bottom and pulled me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. Sparks started igniting in the air. When we broke apart I found myself in a hall with Jayci and another woman smiling at us.

"Uh where are we?" Jayci laughed while the young lady next to her answered. "Welcome to void. Home of Chaos and the people of forsaken planets. Our home." She had black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and pulsing red eyes.

I looked around the hall was lined with pitch black pillars. The walls and floor was a dark silver. The ceiling was a view port that showed the rifts of space and red lightning streaking across it. There were four thrones pulsing and humming with power. One was made of shadows, two looked the same which were red with engraving of fire and lightning.

The last was pure white with the engravings of Yin and Yang on it. Except instead of black it was purple.

"It's beautiful, but why bring me here?" I looked over to Chaos. He looked entirely different than when I first met him.

He had a red glowing aura around him and his eyes were pure red with black specks in them. His pupil was glowing orange. Along with his age. He looked like he was in his teens. Across his face was a purple lightning bolt. "Sorry comes with my domain. Not allowed to change what I looked like." He huffed.

"I like the look, Just sucks having all that power can't really go anywhere without imploding the planet." Resilla I'm guessing said, she nodded to me. "Hestia this is Resilla, I have a son as well." There was a flash in the middle of the room.

I opened my eyes, There stood a boy who resembled Chaos. He was six foot with black hair, The ends white. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants with glowing white chains hung from his belt loops. His Aura was bright purple that barely looked it. He held an impassive face as his miniature scythes hung from the chains. One was black the other crackling with red. His aura formed around him like wings and condensed.

He got a crooked smile, "Hello father!" Chaos smiled at him, "Hestia this is my son Elafry." (A/N Pronounced El-af-rEE.)

"Meaning light." I blurted and blushed. "Correct, Father who is she?" Ressilla piped up for me, "Goddess from earth!" Chaos glared at her she smiled brightly at him while Jayci was laughing.

Chaos waved his hand again and a view port showed up. "Lets have look shall we, I'm getting tired of having a headache." Elafry and Ressilla gasped turned towards me. A blush crept to my face.

I turned towards the one with Poseidon's son, Artemis, Athena, and my son fighting Gaia. Elafry gasped at something else, We turned towards him and he pointed to a stone on the back of Gaia's hand. "That stone… Father do you know what this means?" I looked at Chaos only to see him pale.

"Send me to the pit! So when it arrives I can end this once and for all!" Chaos was shaking his head. "I will not send my son to that hell hole." Elafry looked mad, "Then I will find a way on my own!" He disappeared in a purple flash.

"Father you know he is going to do something stupid." Chaos only nodded to Ressilla, "I'll go and stop him…" Jayci disappeared as well. "I'm sorry, I'll visit you tomorrow?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. "I have calm him down, In case you're wondering that was the stone of Erebus. If it gets into the pis with him… I don't even want to think about it. That stone is the whole reason this all started. Everything was peaceful until then. If we end it all peace will resume and end the evil on earth." I sat there shell-shocked, No more evil? How can that be?

"I'm sorry about this Hestia, I'll see you tomorrow around nine." He waved his hand, I appeared in the middle of the council with everyone arguing.

"Where could she have gone!?" Zeus bellowed, the only one calm about this was Poseidon. "Ahem…" All eyes turned to me. Aphrodite gasped then let out a squeal. "Ohh Hestia I can see it all around you! Oh my gods he powerful I know that. Who is he?! Is he hot?" I was completely take away by her questions.

Everyone turned to her, "What I can see the love around her, I can tell by who it is has to be very powerful because I can still see his love for her around her." Everyone gaped at her. As they were all talking my mind wandered to Chaos. I sat by the hearth, "Hestia… I am warning you who is he!?" Zeus grabbed his master bolt, I didn't feel scared or remotely phased by this. I knew that Chaos would protect me.

A smile graced my face as I thought of him again. "I wouldn't do that brother. You may want to consider your actions; Whoever he is is powerful enough to hide from us. Don't do anything rash and if you harm Hestia you won't like it." Poseidon warned, Athena looked shocked that he said something that made sense.

"Well then is your so confident that he will save her then let's find out who he is." Zeus yelled throwing his bolt at me. The room got darker and an orange flame erupted from the shadows deflecting the bolt, Getting it stuck in the ceiling. I turned and walked out.


End file.
